pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go! Pretty Cure 5
Let's Go! Pretty Cure 5 (レッツゴー！プリキュア 5 Rettsu Go! Purikyua Faibu) is a new Pretty Cure 5 generation series created by CureKanade. This generation series is about the children of Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Let's Go! Pretty Cure 5 The Movie: Protect the Butterfly of Hope's great flight! Story Characters Pretty Cure Eiga Yumehara '(夢原 えいが ''Yumehara Eiga) is the first girl to become a cure. She is the daughter of Nozomi and Coco and is very good in academics but isn't very good at sports and is very clumsy. She has a cheerful attitude and her alter ego is 'Cure Loyalty '(キュア ロイヤルティー Kyua Roiyarutī), new cure of hope and has powers related to starlight. 'Homura Natsuki '(夏木 ほむら Natsuki Homura) is the second girl to become a cure and is Eiga's best friend. She is the daughter of Rin and Hino and loves soccer. She is a popular girl who always goes to Eiga for help with Maths, English and Social Studies. Her alter ego is 'Cure Flare '(キュア フレア Kyua Furea), new cure of passion and has powers related to fire. '''Aji Amai (甘井 あじ Amai Aji) is the third girl to join the group and is a famous actor. She is the daughter of Urara and Syrup and is a very good singer. She hates being alone and loves hanging around Eiga. She has a talkative and serious personality. Her alter ego is Cure Perfume '(キュア パフューム ''Kyua Pafu~yūmu), new cure of Effervescence and has powers related to light. '''Shifuku Akimoto (秋元 しふく Akimoto Shifuku) is the fourth girl to become a cure and aspires to become and author like her mother. She is the daughter of Komachi and Nuts and is best friends with Biki. She has a shy and calm personality. Her alter ego is Cure Bliss (キュア ブリス Cure Burisu), new cure of tranquillity and has powers related to plants. Biki Minazuki (水無月 びき Minazuki Biki) is the final girl to join the group and is Shifuku's best friend. She is the student council president and loves playing the violin. Her parents are Karen and Yuki and is very smart. She has a cold and serious personality. Her alter ego is Cure Maiden (キュア メイデン Kyua Meiden), new cure of intelligence and has powers related to water. Mascots Cafe (カフェ Kafe) is one of the mascots of the series. She loves coffee and drinks it almost everyday and is also Shifuku's younger sister. She has an outgoing personality. She was separated from Chip and worries about him. Her human alias is Chaba Akimoto (秋元 チャバ Akimoto Chaba) and is in the same grade as Aji. Chip (チップ Chippu) is one of the mascots of the series. He was separated from Cafe and appears for the first time in episode 13. He has a calm personality and has a crush on Eiga. His human alias is Haku Yuuhei (有平 ハク Kasureru Haku) and loves to play sports. Maple (メイプル Meipuru) is the last mascot of the series to appear. He appears in episode 23 and is good friends with Chip. He has a kind personality and loves chocolate. His human alias is Momiji Matsuda (松田 モミジ Matsuda Momiji). Antagonists Category:Let's Go! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Fan Series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5